The present invention is directed generally to a measuring guide for fluid components, and more particularly to a fluid supply assembly including a measuring guide for measuring components of a fluid in the fluid container for a fluid applicator.
Paint compositions for automotive refinishing often contain multiple components. The various components are measured, and then the mixture is poured into the spray gun's paint reservoir (commonly called the paint cup). Historically, the components were measured either on a scale, with a measuring cup, or with a measuring stick. The use of the scale allowed accurate measuring of the components, but the amounts needed had to be calculated, either by hand or by computer. The components were weighed in a mixing cup from which they were transferred to the paint cup. The mixing cup then had to be cleaned or thrown away. The measuring cup eliminated the calculation and weighing of the components, but it still had to be cleaned or disposed of after the paint components were poured into the paint cup. The measuring stick was placed either inside or outside the mixing cup to measure the components, and the mixing cup had to be cleaned or thrown away.
Newer designs provide disposable paint cups for the spray gun which allows measuring the components directly in the paint cup. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,681 describes a paint cup with an outer container, a disposable inner liner, and an indicating sheet with indicia for measuring the paint components between the container and the liner. The indicating sheet must be positioned carefully between the liner and the container so that the indicia for measuring are aligned accurately.
Other designs are described in U.S. application Ser. No. 10/760,079, which is incorporated herein by reference. The '079 application describes a fluid assembly including a reusable cup holder or frame and a disposable cup. In one arrangement, the measuring guide is printed on either the disposable cup or the reusable cup holder or both. The measuring guide can be molded in the side, printed on the side, a label can be attached to the side, or it can be supplied in some other fashion. Alternatively, the measuring guide has indicia printed on a clear, thin, flat, plastic sheet. The plastic sheet has connecting parts on opposite sides of the sheet, and can be formed into a cylinder. The measuring guide is placed on the table, and the disposable cup, or the reusable cup holder with the disposable cup in it, is placed inside the cylinder. After the paint components are measured, the disposable cup (and the reusable cup holder if present) is removed from the cylinder. This measuring guide improves visibility and accuracy in measuring the paint components. It eliminates the necessity for accurate placement of a label on the disposable cup or reusable cup holder. It also allows more direct viewing of the indicia than with the label (i.e., through the label, the reusable cup holder, and the disposable cup).
With these designs, a problem arises when the disposable cups are refilled before they have been completely emptied. There is no way to “zero” the measuring guide to add more paint. This makes refilling more difficult and subject to errors because the user must remember the “zero” point and adjust the guide's numbers.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a measuring guide which is easy to use, and which allows accurate measuring even when the cup already contains some paint.